1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and method, and particularly to a photographing apparatus and method for photographing a photographic subject by guiding a visual line of the photographic subject to a photographing lens by a visual line guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in photographing with persons and pets as photographic subjects, the visual lines of the subjects are preferably directed to photographing lenses (so-called a situation that a visual line of a photographic subject faces into a camera directly).
Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-78792, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-283931 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-33367 each propose guiding the visual line of a photographic subject to the photographing lens by performing an operation of calling attention of the photographic subject on the camera side at the time of photographing, for example, the operations of emitting light toward the photographic subject and generating sound.